


A Safe(house) Delivery

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bucky being a good bro, F/M, ShieldShock - Freeform, labor, pregnant Darcy, safe houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy goes into labor and Bucky freaks out. He’s an assassin, not a midwife!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Safe(house) Delivery

“You’re in labor? Now?”

“Fraid so,” Darcy confirmed, gritting her teeth through a contraction.

Bucky was panicking and pacing around their safe house. 

“Stevie needs to be here. I…..I….don’t know what to do,” Bucky admitted, running his metal hand through his hair. “Figures his kid would be born during an alien attack.” 

Darcy went through her breathing routine like she’d practiced many times with Steve and sighed when the contraction eased.

“It’s a very Rogers thing to happen, I agree,” she said, beckoning him closer and looking him straight in the eyes. “Look, Bucky, I trust you. Steve trusts you. We can get Helen on the phone to talk you through it, but face it, you’re gonna have to step up and deliver your godson. You’ll do fine.”

“Don’t know ‘bout that,” Bucky muttered, but he grew less tense and took a deep breath, eyes dropping down to Darcy’s swollen belly. There was a little life in there and soon he’d be helping it into the world. 

“Okay,” he said finally. “Tell me what you need me to do.


End file.
